1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cookie baking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cookie baking apparatus wherein the same permits ease of severing of various cookie shapes from an underlying dough portion mounted within a pan portion of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus has been provided in the prior art to provide ease of formation of cookies to enhance speed and enjoyment of the cookie forming process by individuals. Examples of prior art dough shaping apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,854 to Brainard wherein the apparatus sets forth various mold members mounted within a pan member, whereupon the rolling of a dough roller and the like overlying the pan when dough is positioned therewithin severs various cookies from the pan member for use in a subsequent baking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,320 to Syrmis sets forth a sculpturing for chocolate candy and the like by adapting a photographic image of an individual's face and converted the adapted image into a transfer medium or die and embossing the image onto a chocolate candy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,287 to Golchert sets forth a food decorating process wherein a transfer medium directs an edible ink onto a food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,892 to Adanko sets forth a food decorating tool arranged for cutting pieces of fruit and vegetables into predetermined patterns and configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,419 to Saleeba sets forth a modular cake pan wherein various inserts are arranged for reception within the cake pan within predetermined positions within the pan for providing preselected shapes in a baking procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cookie baking apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing various cookie shapes for baking and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.